This invention relates to plumbing fixtures, and in particular those that are useful in providing a seal between the plumbing fixture and the wall through which it passes.
It has long been known that insects, vermin, or other animal life are present within the walls or underground structures of buildings or houses. If properly constructed, the walls of the houses or buildings should be impervious to passage of the aforementioned animals into the living quarters of the particular domicile or office quarters.
With the advent of indoor plumbing, however, the aforementioned insects or vermin have found it easy to pass through the walls of the building or house by simply passing through the holes through which the indoor plumbing or other fixtures pass. These man-made portals created both an unsafe and unsanitary condition by permitting the passage of animals of the aforementioned nature into the living quarters.
Furthermore, because of the problems caused by these vermin, insects and other animals, several public health ordinances now require the implementation of plumbing sealing devices.
Early attempts to solve this problem consisted of wrapping the pipe or fixture with a cloth before passing it through the portal cut in the wall. Because of the humidity found in most locations, the pipe would soon become moist, particularly if it was a cold water pipe, thereby dampening the cloth. After extended periods of time the cloth would decay, thereby creating both an unsightly and unsanitary condition. Moreover, mold was known to form on the wall at the location of these portals.
Other attempts to solve this problem illustrated a cuplike member comprising two pivotally attached sections, wherein the cup member had a hole defined substantially in the center thereof. To utilize this device, the plumber would rotate the dual sections away from each other thereby creating an access to the centrally disposed aperture. The plumber would then fit one-half of the cuplike member about the pipe and rotate the other half into connection therewith. This required the plumber to position one of the elements rigidly prior to rotating the other section into a connecting relationship therewith.